


Bestrafe Mich

by rocket_dreaming3D



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Begging, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pix finally returns to a very lustful Alexx after a three week business trip. Alexx wastes no time in showing Pix how much he was missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestrafe Mich

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to give a shout out to all my loyal readers! You guys make me smile. As always if you have any feedback for me I'm more than happy to hear it! Just drop me a message in my email or leave me a comment at the end of the story.

“Pix!”

His name was growled across his lips, his back shoved hard against the wall next to the door, arms pinned up to the sides of his head. Pix hadn’t been in the door for more than five seconds when the large man had appeared, kissing him roughly up against the wall, holding him there. Right hand relaxing, the guitarist let his keys fall to the ground with a light jingle that went unnoticed by both men, whose mouths were moving hungrily together. Gasping against his partner’s lips Pix lightly prodded at the singer’s tongue with his own. 

“Alexx...” 

“You shouldn’t have left me alone for so long,” the singer’s mouth moved hungrily down to the smaller man’s neck, biting and sucking hard, drawing sounds from him. “That was very bad of you, Pix. You did a very bad thing.”

“Ah!” Arms straining against Alexx’s, Pix wiggled desperately, spasms of pleasure rolling up and down his spine under the harsh attention of the singer’s teeth and tongue. “Alexx...Please, punish me! I’ve been bad, I deserve to be punished.” 

Another heated, lustful snarl ripped through the larger man’s chest as he tore the coat off of his guitarist, dragging him roughly back to their bedroom, and ripping at the smaller man’s shirt and pants, throwing him onto the bed once the obstructing clothing was gone. Pix had only seconds to catch his breath as Alexx stripped himself down to his underwear before surging forward again, covering his partner’s body with his own, hands grasping and feeling needily at the stretches of exposed skin. 

“Three weeks, Pix!” He growled, hands slipping under the guitarist’s boxers to tease him lightly with feather light touches and brief squeezes, drawing desperate cries from the smaller, twitching man. “I went without you for three weeks!”

“Alexx, please!” Pix whimpered, struggling against the singer, breathing heavily as desire rampaged through every fiber of his being. “Oh God, Alexx!”

“You were very bad...You have to learn, Pix.”

“Then teach me.”

Once again hungry hands rushed forward, ripping at Pix’s underwear and casting them aside before removing the singer’s as well. The guitarist’s legs scrambled desperately to wrap around the larger man’s hips, trying to pull the singer into him, desperate to relieve some of the need. 

“Ah ah ah,” Alexx chuckled, pushing the smaller man down, letting his hand run up his partner’s inner thigh. “You haven’t learned just yet.” 

The whimpering sound that Pix let out almost drove Alexx to forget all of his teasing, but he managed to hold onto his resolve, stroking up and down the smaller man’s leg, lightly brushing his erection along the way. 

“You’re a bastard!” Pix practically snarled, spine arching almost painfully up towards Alexx. He was panting heavily, hands gripping and clawing at the sheets on the bed. “Alexx, for fuck’s sake...”

“You get such a dirty mouth when you’re horny,” Alexx breathed, his hot breath gliding over Pix’s skin, drawing out goose bumps. His tongue teased lightly down the side of Pix’s neck until he reached the spot he loved most and bit down hard, drawing a sharp cry from the guitarist. Strong, calloused hands found Alexx’s upper arms, gripping them tightly as the singer bit down, rocking himself forward into his guitarist’s dick, turning the cry of pain into a strangled moan of pleasure. “God, you’re making me so hot...”

Once again Pix tried to wrap his legs around Alexx’s waist. This time Alexx reached down, roughly flipping the guitarist and pushing him down hard into the bed. Using his hands to press Pix’s arms into the bed he leaned forward again biting down hard on the back of Pix’s neck and shoulders, enjoying the groans and cries he received for doing so. 

Using his knees to part Pix’s legs the singer let one hand trail down his guitarist’s back to take a tight handful of the smaller man’s ass, grinding forward against, leaning forward so his lips were next to the other man’s ear. “Tell me you’re sorry.”

Pix opened his mouth to do so, but the only response he was able to give was a broken whimper. Alexx chuckled breathily, grinding forward again, shuddering at his own pleasure, nipping lightly at Pix’s ear. “Come on, Pix, I want to hear you say that you’re sorry.”

“Alexx, please...” Pix panted, squirming uncontrollably under the larger man. “I’m s-sorry!”

“Who’s been bad?”

“I-I have, now please, I n-need it!”

Satisfied that Pix had suffered enough Alexx pushed himself into his desperate man, head snapping back at the sound of the guitarist’s voice contorted in mixed pain and pleasure. Groaning the guitarist’s name, enjoying the way the smaller man’s wrists strained under his hands, Alexx pushed forward again, slowly and evenly, drawing back again, smiling as Pix’s hips wiggled around him, bucking up into him, demanding more. 

Relentlessly Alexx kept his pace slow and even, not allowing himself to push deep enough to hit the guitarist’s spot. Again Pix’s sounds increased, this time growing more frequent faster until he was practically crying for more. “Alexx, please!”

“Please what?”

“Harder!” Pix yelled, fists clenching until his knuckles were white. Groaning and pushing forward again Alexx complied, pace quickening immensely, all of his restraint evaporating as he slammed forward harder and harder each time, Pix letting out more and more intense pleasured cries with each thrust. For once Alexx lost all control, not hold anything back as he thrust harder and harder. 

Alexx could hear it when he found Pix’s spot, pushing forward, each of the sounds he received pulling him closer and closer to his own tipping point. The strangled cry that Pix let out as he spilled over onto the sheets brought Alexx to his own orgasm with a sharp cry, hips thrust forward a few more times, trying to draw it out as long as possible before he rolled over off of his guitarist, both of them breathing heavily. 

For a moment Alexx panicked, worried that he may have hurt the smaller man. Relief flooded over him as he saw the exhausted, pleased smile on Pix’s face. Pulling his guitarist closer Alexx placed a careful kiss to Pix’s forehead.

“Did you miss me?” Pix breathed, the smile still very evident in his voice.

“Maybe a little,” Alexx smiled back. They were both quiet for a little while longer before the singer spoke again. “But seriously, next time you go away on a business trip I’m going with you.”

“Mmmm, as long as you bring this enthusiasm with you.”


End file.
